Cushing Catheter
"We'll just have to cut him" - Dr. Catheter, planning on killing Gizmo to study the Mogwai. Dr. Catheter was one of the main antagonists of the film Gremlins 2: The New Batch, besides the Brain / Mr. Glasses and Mohawk. He was the primary villain of the exposition of the film (the beginning before the conflict began). He did not care of Gizmo's feelings and wanted to dissect and research Gizmo. Fortunately, Billy rescued Gizmo and released two monkeys (named Alvin and Theodore) into the lab. Clamp Tower was extremely complicated with restaurants, industry, TV-broadcasting, and a science lab! Dr. Catheter was the head scientist of the Clamp Tower lab, and possibly was an employee for Clamp, or was just the head of the lab which was put into the tower. Dr. Catheter had two assistants: Lewis and Steve. They nearly unintentionally let Gizmo run away when Gizmo pretended dancing to music (I'm Ready sung by Fat Domino), but Dr. Catheter captured him. Catheter developed several serums, hormones, and potions that can affect an organism, such as a green plant pod resembling of the 1956 film Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Gremlins started drinking all his research-liquids that he had studied for his entire life and career for years. The Brain Gremlin, after drinking the Brain Hormone, helps a gremlin who drank the Bat serum by injecting the Bat Gremlin with genetic sunblock, and sent the Bat Gremlin, as his first henchman, to make sure the Gremlins know when to escape into New York and take over the human civilization in New York City, which is nighttime. Dr. Catheter ordered his assistants to quickly catch the Bat Gremlin, but the attempt failed. During the time the lab was being invaded, Dr. Catheter had experienced so much horror and fear, (The horror...the horror....things...stuff!) and when Billy asked him what just happened, Dr. Catheter swears to him grabbing him tightly to the neck, "I'll never hurt another living thing as long as I live!", quitting his career of dissecting and using animals to know more knowledge into science. Billy, Dr. Catheter, and Forster tried to stop the Gremlins, but all the bright lights were broken, Forster was captured by Greta, and Catheter got bitten in the hand by a Gremlin when reaching into a box to get assortment weapons. Billy threw the Gremlin that was biting Catheter's hand away, but accidentally a lightbulb from a lamp unleashed the Electric Gremlin which attacked Dr. Catheter and surrounded him with sparking electricity; ultimately, the extremely-high number of volts killed the scientist. However, he knock out after been electrocuted. Trivia * Dr. Catheter was portrayed by Christopher Lee. *Dr. Catheter has a rather repulsive side to him, being that he not only asked for the used tissue the science lab's secretary blew her nose in, but he also had commented on how disappointed he was that the illnesses he had ordered wouldn't come in. *Dr. Catheter's scientific studies often got in the way of his good-hearted nature, being proved when he threatened to kill Gizmo so he could experiment on him. His softer side comes back to him when he pleas to Billy that he helps him kill the gremlins that have taken over the science lab. Soon after Billy arrives, Catheter is electrecuted by the mighty Electric Gremlin and dies. death Catheter was electrecuted by the Electric Gremlin. Category:Humans Category:Villains